Frappucino
by The Green Nightlight
Summary: "One Caramel Frappuccino, please," the blonde replied with a smile. A frappuccino in the middle of winter? Okay...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Frozen or any of the characters in Frozen!**

Anna nearly dropped the cup of coffee she was making when the woman walked into the shop. She regained her grip and glanced around; making sure no one saw the fumble. After placing a lid on the cup and handing it to the customer it was for, Anna took in the stunning woman's appearance.

She stood out from the other bundled up New Yorkers, wearing only a thin gray jacket over a maroon top with black leggings. The woman dressed as if it were fall, maybe a brisk breeze in the air, not full gusts and snowing, like it was now.

_The cold must not bother her or something_, Anna observed.

Her platinum blonde hair was so naturally beautiful, even though it was only in a bun atop her head. Everything about her said simple.

_Simply beautiful_, Anna thought. She mentally scolded herself for falling for yet another one of her customers.

_Kristoff was right_, she sighed. _I really do wear my heart on my sleeve_. Kristoff, her best friend of 12 years, loved to comment and tease Anna of her overly-enthusiastic personality, but Anna knew he loved her for it anyway. He also constantly reminded her of her tendency to be naïve at times, and how she falls for anyone who's attractive in the slightest. Anna hastily shook the distracting thoughts away and began to wipe the counter.

First, it was the handsome man with auburn hair and sideburns. He ordered a Chai Tea Latte, a proper drink for what seemed a proper man. And now this woman, though Anna felt way more attracted to her than that sideburn guy.

The woman was staring at her phone, with a slight frown on her face. She rolled her eyes and put her phone away, then started walking towards the front counter. She made eye contact with Anna, and suddenly Anna felt almost unworthy to be staring at such mesmerizing blue eyes.

_Wow, they kinda seem to sparkle, don't they? They're so pretty, I don't even know what to call that blue, it's not light blue, or royal blue, but it's not just blue. She has nice long eyelashes too, dang. I wish mine were that long, but maybe they look better on her. Well, of course they do, I mean-_

"Excuse me?"  
"Huh?" Anna, lost in her rambling thoughts, didn't notice the blonde arrive at the counter. "Oh! Yeah. Order, please?"

"One Caramel Frappuccino, please," the blonde replied with a smile.

_A frappuccino in the middle of winter? Okay..._

"Mm. One of my favorites. And who will this order be for...?" Anna mentally high-fived herself, she hasn't stuttered yet. Sharpie hovering over the outside of the clear plastic cup, she awaited the girl's answer.

"Me...? Oh, right. It's Elsa."

Holy shit, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Should've known.

"N-nice name," Anna managed. So much for not stuttering. "Comin' right up, and will that be all?"

The woman nodded, and Anna got to work. A caramel frappuccino wasn't the hardest order in the world, but Anna put her all into making that one special cup for the stunning customer.

She looked up and saw that said customer was back on her phone again, texting furiously. Elsa's eyebrows were slightly scrunched up in frustration, and she absent-mindedly bit her lower lip.

_Adorable!_ Anna giggled to herself and adorned the chilled drink with caramel syrup, making sure not to spill so much as a drop. There was an art to preparing coffee, and even though she was far from mastering it, Anna wasn't too bad.

Her boss, Mr. Oaken, made it look easy, delicately preparing each cup with as much care and kindness as he held in his heart. Despite his great size, never had he knocked over the syrup bottles or made the whip cream overflow. The same could not be said for Anna, however.

In spite of the circumstances, the cup of iced coffee came out looking like a masterpiece. As Anna stepped back to admire her work, she noticed a certain pair of mesmerizing blue eyes looking her way.

Elsa stood there, phone forgotten in her limp hand, with a look of amusement on her face. "You're pretty good at... Preparing fraps."

Anna scoffed, "Nah, not really. It was just yours." Her eyes widened, realizing what she just said. "N-not that I'm favoring you or anything! You're just a regular customer. I mean, a customer, not regular. You're definitely not regular, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Elsa gave a small laugh, putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes shining. "It's okay, really."

"Mmhm... ... Oh! Here's your coffee! I mean, frap. Puccino. Gah.. "

"Thank you. It looks delicious." Sincerity shone in her eyes.

Anna grinned, "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa would come every Friday on Anna's shift, thankful for the free wifi. Some days, she would order, other days, she wouldn't. But when she did, it was always some sort of frappuccino. Anna would make small talk, and slowly but surely, she was befriending the regular customer.

"How's your week been, Elsa?"

"Oh, the usual: annoying co-workers, loads of college homework, etc."

"I totally get it, professors can be a pain." Anna popped on the lid to the frap, and handed it to Elsa. "Have a nice day!"

Elsa gave a small wave, "Thanks, and you too!"

* * *

Business at the small coffee shop was slow that day, and it was almost time for Anna to close up.

"What? You've never had a crepe before?"

Anna and Elsa had taken advantage of the trickle of customers, and had been chatting idly for hours. Elsa was a great listener - never said too much, but commented at the right times. Anna loved that about her, and couldn't wait to learn more about her.

"No... What is that...?" A look of bewilderment and curiosity crossed Elsa's face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is sacrilege, it's only the most delicious thing ever know to mankind in the form of a dessert! It's like a really flat pancake, and you can fill it with different toppings - no, fillings, since it's not on top - like fruit, or chocolate, or custard, or anything really." Anna smiled at finally being able to know about something more than the other person.

Whether it was school, or sports, Anna always felt she had the lower hand. She honestly did not know how the heck she got into college. But around Elsa, she felt empowered. She felt loved. For the first time in forever, someone wasn't judging her for who she was, or how she acted. Elsa accepted her... Anna felt undeserving.

_I mean, Elsa's perfect. She's smart, beautiful, kind, and everything in between._

"Huh. I guess they must be pretty good, if you enjoy them that much."

Anna was brought back to reality by Elsa's response. "You trust my judgement? Aw, thanks! So... Have any pets?"

Elsa grinned and nodded. Anna could see joyful memories in her eyes.

"Ah yes, I have a dog named Olaf. He is so sweet, and just loves having fun in the sun. He also loves attention. Oh gosh, he'll follow you around for hours until he gets a warm hug, it's adorable. ...Anna?"

Anna's eyes were glazed over as she stared dreamily at the blonde beauty sitting across from her.

_[gasp] She has freckles! Wow, you can only see them up close... And how does she manage her hair so perfectly? There's never a hair out of place. It's so pretty... I don't think I've ever seen platinum blonde hair before... Oh wow, she's staring straight at me. Those eyes, they'll get me every time. Wait, do I have something on my face?_

"Anna?" Elsa had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Huh?" Anna sat up straight, and wiped the drool off her chin. "Oh, sorry! Just thinking... About things. You know, totally normal... Olaf sounds great!"

"Yeah," Elsa replied and brushed off Anna's weirdness. She found it cute. "He is. Okay, now it's my turn to ask a question. Hm... What's your favorite color?"

Anna hesitated. It was such a simple question, and she wondered why that question of all questions. "That's easy, green."

"Ah, but why? That is the question."

The red head frowned in concentration. She had never thought why before. Anna just one day, in third grade, decided that green was her favorite color. It was nice, and she didn't have any problem with it being her favorite color. Everyone else had favorite colors, and But there had to be more than that...

"Well... I've actually never thought of that before. I don't like blue, because, well, EVERYONE likes blue. And I don't like red, because it reminds me of bad things... But green... Green isn't too special, but we see it every day. It's green, it's there, but not always wanted. It reminds me of freshly cut grass on a summer's day. It reminds me of happiness, of life. It's refreshing."

Anna looked up to see Elsa beaming, with a very satisfied look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that colors have a great way of defining people. Is that how you feel, Anna?"

Realization dawned upon the redhead's face. It WAS how she felt, about herself about everything around her. She didn't feel special, but always had announced her presence to the people around her with her activeness and enthusiasm. She was there, but didn't really feel wanted. Green was who she was, and who she wanted to be. Anna wanted to be the happiness for someone else, the life for someone else. She might not be special, but she would give what she could to the blank piece of paper in front of her. Her future unknown, a blank easel, that she would bring color to with her green, her color, her being.

Anna looked up in awe, and nodded slowly. "Yes... Green... Green is me."

Elsa's smile was an endearing one, "I'm glad you can see that now."

Anna sighed in content, feeling refreshed. "What's your favorite color?"

Elsa rested her chin on her hands and put her elbows on the table, propping her head up at eye level with Anna.

"White."

* * *

The next week Elsa came to the coffee shop, she wasn't alone.

When Anna saw her walk in, a bright smile immediately spread across her face. She had been thinking about Elsa a lot lately; everything reminded her of Elsa. Whenever someone ordered a frappuccino, she would think of Elsa's smile. When she saw a blonde walking down the street, Anna remembered her uncanny tolerance for low temperatures.

But as soon as Anna noticed the young man beside Elsa, the redhead woman's mood fell drastically. Her fears had been confirmed: Elsa was already claimed.

The guy wasn't an eyesore, either. He was maybe a half an inch taller than Elsa, who was about an inch taller than Anna. If it were possible to naturally have even blonder hair than Elsa, this guy made the cut. His hair was so blonde it almost looked silver. It was slightly unkept, but still looked fantastic, like he fixes it in the morning by simply running his hand through it. He could get away with it too, with those good looks of his. Elsa's "friend" had skin so white it was almost pale. His eyes were a startling deep blue, glinting with rebellion and mischief, always having a smirk always at the corner of his lips.

The young man wore a navy blue hoodie with worn-out black skinny jeans. A pair of gray converse completed the outfit.

The two stunningly gorgeous blondes started towards the counter. Anna narrowed her eyes slightly, her face showing no emotion. "What would you like to order this afternoon?"

Elsa frowned, a look of confusion on her face. "Uh... I'll have a mocha frappuccino, please... How about you, Jack?"

The guy, Jack, looked at the menu for a moment, and replied, "Hm. I'll have the Pumpkin Spice Latte."

Anna nodded wrote down the order on the cup.

"Anna," Elsa started, "This is Jack, my b-"

"Your order will be ready in a couple minutes." Anna cut her off and handed the cups to Merida, who was working on her shift that day, due to the heavy flow of customers. As Anna headed to the back, she gave Merida a pleading look, and the redhead from Scotland nodded.

Anna walked into the employee lounge, sat on one of the couches, and let out a frustrated sigh.

_I can't believe I was so stupid! She's gorgeous! Of course she's gonna have a boyfriend, she's straight! Ugh. Thank God for Merida._

Merida had moved to New York from Scotland to get a degree in archery, and now teaches it at an academy. She was Anna's closest friend at the shop, and was always there to relieve her, whether it's from weird work hours or stress. And whenever Merida needed a helping hand, Anna and her bright smile were always more than happy to oblige.

Anna groaned. _I can't avoid them forever..._ But to her relief, when she went back out, the pair was gone.

"What was that all about, lass?" Merida peered at Anna with a concerned face.

"Oh, nothing... Just wasn't up to dealing with model-material blondes today." Anna sighed and started making another order.

"I'll say. With looks like those, wouldn't you be running to him, not away from him...?"

The heartbroken redhead shrugged. "Merida, you know I don't really swing that way."

"Yeah, but he looks hot enough to straighten anyone out. Thor, those eyes..."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes at her enamored friend.


End file.
